1. Field of the Invention
At least one of embodiments according to the present invention relates to a video game processing program and a video game processing system for causing a server to realize to create a rank regarding a video game for each of a plurality of users.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, various systems each of which provides ranking of a game result by a plurality of players to the respective players have been proposed.
In such a system, for example, there is one in which ranking limited to a part of game results is provided on the basis of positional information of a game terminal (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-213515).
However, in the conventional system, there has been a problem that it may be difficult to cause a user to attract the ranking. Namely, there has been a problem that since some users do not attract a game result of other unfamiliar user, provision of ranking to such users hardly influences on a video game.